Just Friends
by Kelsi Lynne
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer are just friends, nothing more! But, what if Bubbles wants to be more? And does Boomer feel the same? Mostly blues with some Reds and Greens


"Okay, Bubbles, you need to keep your eyes shut," Boomer said as he led the petite blonde outside. They stepped carefully over the threshold and on to the cool, green grass. Boomer had his strong hands covering Bubbles' eyes, and she had her fingers wrapped around his arm.

"Boomer, where are you taking me?" she asked as her bare feet made contact with the earth. She stumbled once, and Boomer steadied her before continuing on their journey. Bubbles really didn't like the idea of being blinded and incapable of deciphering things, so this whole "surprise" wasn't working for her too well.

"Just keep quiet, you'll scare it away," Boomer warned in a hushed voice. Bubbles zipped her lips and let her blonde counterpart take her into the unknown. She wanted to cry out when she accidentally stepped on a stick, but Boomer hushed her before she could even get the noise out of her throat.

"We're almost there," Boomer whispered. After a couple more steps, Boomer finally removed his hands. Bubbles blinked once then focused her sight on a family of ducklings that were obviously just born. The mother duck looked up at the two blondes, but because Bubbles had a natural way of making animals comfortable in her presence, it wasn't bothered by their appearance.

"Oh my, Boomer, look!" Bubbles pointed to a pair of ducklings that were cuddling while they were sleeping. "Can I have a baby duck for my birthday?" she asked, looking at Boomer with excited eyes.

"Sure thing, Bubs," Boomer said, accepting a hug she threw at him. He pulled her close and she nuzzled her face into his collarbone.

"You're the _best_ best friend ever!" Bubbles exclaimed. Boomer laughed, causing Bubbles' body to shake. Bubbles hugged him closer, then let go and continued to squeal over the baby ducks.

* * *

"You and Boomer really _should _ just date," Blossom said as she brushed her long locks of red. Bubbles was sitting cross legged on Blossom's bed, painting her fingernails with a pretty shade of light blue.

"You're crazy," was her simple reply. Blossom rolled her eyes and continued to brush her hair. When she was done, she began an intricate braid down her back. Buttercup bashed through the door just then, carrying an algebra book, a notebook and a pencil.

"Okay, red, how much will it cost for you to do this for me?" she asked, slamming the books down on Blossom's vanity.

Blossom looked up at Buttercup and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are _not_ going to get anywhere in life if I'm doing all of the work for you."

Buttercup made a big show of mouthing off everything Blossom said and talking with her hand before plopping down on the bed next to Bubbles.

"Jeez, BC," said Bubbles as she tried to wipe off the excess blue polish that her sister had caused her smeared on her hand.

"Oh, you'll get over it." Buttercup waved her hand at the distraught Bubbles. She sprawled out on the bed and sighed. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well," Blossom replied. "I'm going to Piscario's with Brick." Buttercup scoffed and rolled her body so her torso was hanging off the bed and her legs were holding her up.

"That new books store? You two are _so_ lame," Buttercup groaned. She kicked her foot up in the air, accidentally hitting Bubbles in the process.

"Ugh, Buttercup, what the _heck_?"

"Sorry, Bubs, I'm just _so bored."_ Buttercup slid off the bed, leaving her face pressed against the floor with her cheek squished in a way that caused Blossom to chuckle.

"Just because you're bored doesn't mean you have to hug my floor," Blossom joked, standing up to grab her outfit from the closet.

"Maybe I need some lovin'," Buttercup snickered as she stood up. She sat back down on the bed and turned to Bubbles. "What about you, blondie, what are you up to tonight?"

"Boomer is taking me to see that movie about the talking dog!" Bubbles said excitedly. She blew on her finally-finished nails and stood from the bed.

"Has he asked you out yet?" Buttercup asked nonchalantly, grabbing at one of Blossom's cat knick-knacks.

"Put that down!" Blossom demanded. Buttercup rolled her eyes and set down the stupid thing.

"Um, he's not going to," Bubbles said. She looked away from Buttercup's prying eyes, knowing very well that Buttercup could read her like an open book with size seventy-two font. To Bubbles' disdain, Buttercup _did_ see her face.

"Don't act so opposed to the idea, Bubbles," Buttercup joked. "From what I can see, you're actually pretty into him."

"Buttercup, stop making fun of her," Blossom scolded. When she reappeared from her closet, she was adorned in a pretty pink shirt and a black high-rising skirt. She wore her favorite shoes, pink heels with a bow, and the necklace Brick bought her for her birthday last year.

"I'm not making fun of her," Buttercup explained. "I'm helping her realize her destiny."

"My destiny is to become a veterinarian," Bubbles disagreed, causing Blossom to smile.

"See, Bubbles doesn't need a man to make her happy. She is perfectly fine with animals."

"Speaking of animals," called Professor from the hallway. He walked in the room with Boomer trailing behind. In his arms, he carried a box covered with a baby blue blanket.

"Speak of the lover," Buttercup whispered wickedly in Bubbles' ear. Bubbles shot her a look then turned back to Boomer and her father.

"So, I know it's, like, two months late, but happy birthday!" Boomer exclaimed, handing the box to Bubbles. She took the box and noticed all of the weight was shifted to the right side. She went to shake it and Boomer steadied her. "Just open it, and quick."

Bubbles opened the box and nearly blew out the Professor's eardrums with her squealing. He clasped his hands over his ears and shouted, "Okay, let's end this little episode!"

Bubbles disregarded her father and handed the box off to Blossom before throwing her arms around Boomer's neck. Boomer lifted her off the ground and spun her around. The two blondes laughed and Bubbles was shouting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked in the box and gasped. From in the box, a tiny duckling quacked back at them.

*****Okay guys, this is a little story I'm working on but I thought I would upload the first chapter now so I can see if you all like it. Please review so I know whether or not to continue! Thanks! xoxo*****


End file.
